


Four Loves - One Lesson

by WritersKitten



Series: The Nordics [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Norway - Hetalia
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersKitten/pseuds/WritersKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Lukas Bondevik (Norway), moves through life, he falls in love many times. More than once he has had to cope with the aftermaths, but he has always managed to move on - has he not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. About Year 900 AD

**Author's Note:**

> This has its basis in my headcanon (which you can read shortly about in the drabble "A Last Thought"). Again, if you know of anyone who has used this before, let me know and I will give credit.
> 
> Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz  
> Hlíf, Rakel, Annelie, Anna, Kristoffer, Eirik, Håkon, Lillian and Hans Ivar (c) Katrine Laclyon

_About year 900 AD_

Lukas was sitting by the table of Sverrir’s family. He knew the family very well – well enough to trust them with his secret. The father of the family was talking, lecturing the eldest son of something, but Lukas did not pay any attention. His gaze was fixated on the eldest daughter, Hlíf, as she moved in and out of the kitchen, bringing food or drinks. She was small and thin, her skin close to white. Her hair was long and dark, braided out of her face, and she had the most beautiful, bewitching eyes.

One of Hlíf’s brothers kicked Lukas in the knee, making Lukas blink surprised, before having to force back a slight blush.

He cleared his throat lightly, turning his attention to the father of the house. “Thank you for your hospitality, Sverrir, but I have to take my leave now.” He rose from the table.

“Of course, my friend”, Sverrir replied with a smile. “You are welcome back anytime.”

“If you don’t mind”, Lukas said, feeling his heartbeat quicken a little, “I would like to have a meeting with you tomorrow, as there is something I wish to discuss.”

Sverrir tilted his head a little, but agreed to a meeting in the morning the next day. As Lukas said his farewell to the rest of the family and made his way to the door, Hlíf followed him. Her cheeks had a small taint of red, and she did not look at him.

“I look forward to seeing you tomorrow”, she whispered, playing with her braid.

Lukas nodded. “Tomorrow will either be our beginning or end”, he said, before gently taking her hand and pressing a quick kiss to the back of it.

“What do you mean?” she asked, blushing deeper.

Lukas let go of her. “You will find that tomorrow. Good night, Hlíf.” With that, he turned and headed down the path to the road he would follow to his own small farm and warm bed.

-

The next morning, Lukas was just on time. He had put on his fines clothes – not that it was much to praise, compared to some of the Landlords, but it was better than the poor ones. A clean, white shirt of linen, a knitted woollen tunic with embroiders, a belt at his waist, thick, warm boots, and a large, heavy cloak with pale brown fur at the edges.

He stood by the gates to Sverrir’s farm, waiting for the man to appear. He was a little surprised when Hlíf came towards him. “My father is waiting to see you”, she told him. “Come.”

He followed her across the farmyard and into one of the smaller buildings. It was the one in which Sverrir held his most important meetings. Hlíf stopped by the door, announcing Lukas’ presence to her father. A moment later, he was invited inside. The door closed behind him.

“So, you have something you wish to discuss with me?” Sverrir opened, motioning for Lukas to have a seat.

Lukas sat down, nodding. He met Sverrir’s curious gaze. “I must admit, I have recently been attracted to Hlif, and I wish to marry her.”

Apparently, this took Sverrir by surprise, but he composed himself. And so their discussion began. For the rest of the morning they sat there, negotiating. Sverrir was willing to let them marry, as long as he would have something good out of it.

Close to dinnertime, they were done. Sverrir smiled and they shook hands. “I am glad she will marry a good man like you.”

“I will do my best to take care of her”, Lukas replied courtly.

“And as my soon-to-be son-in-law, I would like to invite you to have dinner with us again. We will make the announcement after we have eaten.”

To Lukas, the whole meal felt like an eternity. Sverrir’s sons were constantly trying to make him say what he hand their father had been discussing, and the constant questioning glances from Hlíf nearly killed him.

Eventually, Sverrir got up and got the family’s attention. “As you know, I have been in discussion with our friend, Lukas, about an important matter. He has proposed the idea of a marriage between himself and our Hlíf.”

Dead silence. Sverrir made Lukas rise.

“After many negotiations, we both agreed to the terms.”

There was a loud crash as Hlíf got up from her chair so suddenly it fell. She rushed around the table, nearly knocking Lukas over in the act of giving him an embrace. A little surprised at the sudden show of affection, it took Lukas a moment before he wrapped his arms around her.

 

_What happened after…_

Lukas and Hlíf married. They moved to Lukas’ farm, and two years later their only child was born. It was a boy, and he had the possibility of being a representative. Therefore, with Trondheim being an important place in Norway at that time, that was the place the child would represent.

About three years after their child was born, Hlíf fell sick. She died in the spring, leaving Lukas to care for their son. It took the young nation a long while to accept that his first love was dead, but with support from his son and his younger brother, he was soon able to remember Hlíf fondly.


	2. About Year 1200 AD

_About year 1200 AD_

Lukas hummed a soft tune as he watched his son, Kristoffer, read quietly by the warm fire. Outside, the snow was hurling against the windows, and the wind tore at the roof.

Suddenly there was knocking at the door. He frowned and the humming stopped. Who would be outside in such a bad weather? He got up from the chair. Kristoffer had glanced up from the old texts, looking to the door.

Lukas opened up. The cold air immediately hit him. There, standing on the steps, was Rakel. She was the daughter of one of the richest traders in Trondheim, and what she was doing by his house was beyond him to understand.

“Hi”, she breathed. Her cheeks were pink from the cold, and she had a thick cloak draped around her. Yet, it was visible that she was carrying something with her. “Can I… enter?” she asked.

Lukas blinked. “Yes, of course.” He stepped aside, letting her in, and shut the door behind her. She shove the hood of her head. Blond hair fell freely around her shoulder, framing her face.

She smiled, laughing lightly. “Hello, Kristoffer.”

The boy nodded, before returning to his texts.

Rakel pouted a little, but then brightened up again. She handed Lukas what she had been carrying. “I know you’re still looking for a good job, so I brought this. It isn’t very much, but…”

Lukas placed the bundle at the table and unwrapped it. There was a warm cloak, freshly baked bread, cheese and meat. There was even a bottle of milk. “You should not do this for us”, he said quietly. “Especially since we have no way of paying you back.”

She laughed a little. “I told dad that you’re out of work, and he said that he will consider hiring you to work on his ship. What do you think of that?”

Speechless, Lukas shook his head in amazement. “Rakel, why are you doing all of this for us?”

The girl smiled and blushed. “Because I love you.”

Lukas stared at her for a brief moment. A dozen thoughts fluttered through his head at once, but the most prominent one was, _Nobody has said that to me since Hlíf_. He swallowed, before opening his arms and pulling Rakel into a tight embrace. “Thank you”, he murmured. “Thank you so very much.”

When they let go of each other, Rakel was smiling warmly. “You know I’d do anything for you.”

 

_What happened after…_

Lukas got the job of working at the ship. He was gone for months in a row, and during that time left Kristoffer with Rakel and her family. Love grew between him and Rakel, and Rakel loved Kristoffer as though he was her son. He soon began calling her _mum_.

Lukas talked to Rakel’s father, saying he and Rakel wished to marry, but he had to go through a long period of seemingly stupid tests. Eventually, the father agreed to the marriage.

Rakel gave Lukas two sons – twins, to be more precise – who they named Eirik and Håkon. As Lukas first-born, they had the potential of being representatives. So Eirik became the eastern part of what we today know as Oslo, while Håkon became the western part.

The family led a good life, and especially so after Lukas inherited Rakel’s father’s business. Rakel died at the age of 43 years, being taken by age. The family had a hard time coping with it, but they were soon able to live without Rakel’s constant shadow over them.


	3. About year 1600 AD

_About year 1600 AD_

Lukas sighed as he sank down in his armchair. He had been spending most of his day doing nothing but looking at maps with Mathias and Emil, and had had generally little time spared to his children. Now he was dead tired, barely able to keep his eyes open, but he still felt as though he should at least make sure they were asleep.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes, before getting up from the armchair and heading for the staircase leading up to the bedrooms. He opened the door to his room. From there, he had two doors leading to two separate bedrooms for the boys, as Kristoffer mostly refused to sleep in the same room as Eirik and Håkon.

Lukas knocked on the door to the twins’ room. There came no sound. As quietly as possible, he opened the door and peered inside. Both were sound asleep, but they had left the candle alight on their nightstand. Quickly he entered and extinguished the flame, before kissing the boys on the forehead and wished them a quiet, “Good night”. Then he left the room and shut the door just as quietly as he had opened it.

When he knocked on the door to Kristoffer’s room, the child called, “Come in!” Lukas entered. The so-called child, was not really a child anymore. He had grown over the course of years, and did now resemble a 16 years old boy in looks. Of course, he was much older than that.

Kristoffer was sitting by his writing desk, piles of books and paper surrounding him. He turned to Lukas when the elder entered. No emotion displayed on his face. People often said he was a spitting image of his father, something Lukas did not quite understand, as he thought the boy looked more like his mother.

“How was the meeting?” Kristoffer asked.

“Tiring”, Lukas replied. He carefully reached out and brushed Kristoffer’s hair out of his face, before lightly kissing his forehead. “How has the day been for you?” he asked in return.

“Tiring”, Kirstoffer replied, the faintest hints of a smirk pulling at his lips.

Lukas ruffled his hair. “I will go to bed now, I think. Don’t be up too long. There is a day tomorrow too, after all.”

“I know.”

With that he left the room. When he closed the door behind himself, he was surprised to find one of Mathias’ maids there, carrying an armload of clean clothes in her arms.

“Mr. Bondevik, sir!” she exclaimed, quickly dropping the clothes off at the bed and curtsying. “I didn’t expect you to be here.”

“It is fine”, he replied. “Just leave the clothes. I’ll take care of it.”

“But, sir-”

“Thank you.”

The maid bowed her head and was about to leave when she suddenly seemed to remember something. From her pocket she found a letter which she gave to the Norwegian. Then she left.

Lukas locked the door after her, before putting the clothes away. When it was done, he picked up the letter and opened it.

 

_Dear Lukas,_

_I really enjoyed our walk in the park, and the meal we had at the restaurant. I hope you too did._

_I would very much like to meet you again. Would it be fine if I invited you to our mansion for dinner on Friday?_

_Sincerely,_

_Annelie_

 

Lukas laid back on the bed, not even bothering to take off the shoes. Secretly, he liked Annelie quite a bit. She reminded him so much of both Rakel and Hlíf that it nearly hurt. She had the same gleeful look, was petite, her hair was blond, and she always either smiled or laughed.

Before he knew of it, he had drifted off to sleep.

The next days passed by in a blur. More meetings, more looking at maps. In Sweden, Berwald’s leaders were apparently treating him badly. Personally, neither Lukas nor Mathias felt like they had much of a choice when they defended themselves against Sweden’s continuous attacks.

But, finally, the Friday arrived. Lukas had made sure he had someone that would look after the children while he was out. He dressed up in his best clothes – something Mathias teased him quite a bit about – and left in one of Mathias’ carriages.

The mansion was a bit of a sight, he had to admit. Tiny ornaments everywhere, clean walls, many windows. Everything he never had really grown used to. The moment he entered, he was met by a servant who led him to the sitting room.

Annelie was sitting in one of the armchairs, lost in a book, but when he entered, she put it away. “Lukas”, she greeted him with a bright smile. She rose, came over to him and gave him a brief hug. “I am glad you could come.” He noticed how her cheeks gained a little more colour.

“Of course, I could not with a light heart turn down an invitation to have dinner with your family, nor to see you again”, he replied softly.

She laughed softly.

The rest of the evening passed far too quickly for Lukas’ liking. Annelie’s family was very nice, indeed. He came well out of it with her parents, and her sister he did not talk much to. After the meal, the rest of the family let him and Annelie have some time to themselves. Together, they sat in the sitting room, talking.

“There is something about you that constantly makes me wonder”, she said. “Your friends are the same, but it’s stronger in you. I just cannot point it out.”

Lukas nearly smiled. “Are you trying to reveal my secret?”

“Of course I am!”

“Then”, he said, “I have to disappoint you. I would not tell anyone but my family.”

She was quiet for a moment, eying him in silence. “Does that mean you have intentions of marrying me?” she asked boldly.

Lukas’ eyebrows rose, then he actually smiled as he reached out and carefully caressed her cheek. “Maybe”, he breathed. Her cheeks were flushed. Then she slipped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him.

“If you asked me, I would agree immediately”, she said, gazing into his eyes.

“I am not sure you would, if you learned my secret.”

“Is it such a terrible one?”

“No”, he replied. “To me, it is the loveliest of secrets, but others might not think well of it.”

“Are you teasing me on purpose?”

He smirked, before letting her go and rising. “I will have to take my leave now. When shall we meet next time?”

“Whenever you have time.”

“I will send a letter.”

 

_What happened after…_

Lukas and Annelie had a long courtship, before they eventually married. Barely a year later, was their first child born. A little girl named Lillian. She became the representative of Bergen, and got well along with the twins. About two years later, they had a son.

Both children lived a good life, but soon the boy outgrew Lillian in body.

One day, after having been married for close to ten years, they went to Norway for a short period of time. There, however, their happiness ended abruptly. In a sudden attack from Sweden, both Annelie and their son were killed. Lukas was also hurt badly, but being a representative, he suffered through it.

For a very long while after that, he would look with hatred at anyone from Sweden, but after many years he eventually realized he could not manage to continue carrying his hatred like that, and he forgave everyone – except those who had killed his wife and son.


	4. About Year 1940 AD

_About year 1940 AD_

“Come on! There is space for you too to come to safety.” Lukas urged Jonas, his friend and father of the girl he had fallen in love with. “You go, and I-”

Jonas placed a hand at Lukas shoulder. “It is more important that you go. Take the last place, and make sure my daughter and wife will be fine.”

Lukas stared at the man, then tore himself free from him. “Do you know how selfless you sound? The Germans are coming! You might not ever see your family again!”

“I know”, Jonas replied. “But I trust you, and I know you will do your best in looking after them. Now, go.” The police officer turned and jogged back towards the city.

“Jonas!” Lukas yelled.

The police officer disappeared in amongst the first buildings.

“Dad!”

At the sound of Lillian’s voice, Lukas turned around and hurried to join his family in the train. He dried his eyes from tears, still furious because of Jonas’ decision. Without a word he sat down in the compartment with Lillian on one side and the twins on the other. On the opposite side, Jonas’ wife and their daughter, Anna, were sitting.

“Will Kristoffer be fine?” the girl asked quietly.

Lukas’ eldest son had moved out and was currently renting a flat in Trondheim. Before Lukas got a chance to reply, Eirik had said, “Kristoffer is a nerd, but he knows how to use weapons. You can be sure that he will somehow manage.”

Lukas did not even correct his son’s language, only nodded briefly.

The trip was long, and the children soon fell asleep, as did Jonas’ wife, leaving only Lukas and Anna awake. There was a long, slightly uncomfortable silence between them. Eventually, Anna broke it.

“If the government decides to give Norway up to the Germans, what will you do?”

That was a thought Lukas did not like. “I will just have to roll with”, he replied. “As must my children.”

“You must go to Germany?”

He did not reply, but his silence was answer enough.

-

They travelled north. Before they came as far as Trondheim, they had lost Anna’s mother. Lukas urged his family to keep up – until they came as far as Trondheim. By then it was clear Norway sooner or later would fall to the Germans, so there was no reason for Lukas to continue.

The last night they spent together, they stayed underground, safe from possible bombing. Kristoffer was there, for once keeping his siblings safe as he had Lillian at his lap and one twin at each side.

Lukas was unable to sleep. He was sitting at the bottom of the stairs to the basement, keeping a weapon close, just in case it would be needed. While he was sitting there, Anna came to sit beside him.

“You should sleep”, he told her in a monotone voice.

“Please”, she snapped. “You know how hard it is to fall asleep when you know that you might not wake up.”

Lukas did not reply.

“Sorry”, Anna mumbled after some seconds of silence. “I just…” She trailed off, unable to find the words.

Lukas rose and extended a hand to her. “Come.” She took it, and he led her back to where their sleeping bags were laying. Quickly he unrolled his own, before making her lie down beside him. He wrapped his arms around her, carefully running a hand through her hair.

After some while, her breath became heavier and sleepier. Lukas pressed a kiss to the top of her head and prepared to get up. She, however, opened her eyes and stared pleadingly at him. Unable to resist those eyes, he relaxed beside her, tightening his arms around her once more.

She mumbled something.

“What?”

Shifting a little, to speak clearer, she repeated it. “I love you.”

Lukas’ heart made a quick tap-dance, before he replied, “And I love you.”

“What will happen to us?”

“I don’t know”, he whispered honestly.

“What if we never meet again? What if this is the last time we meet?”

Lukas propped his head up, gazing down at her. “We _will_ meet again after this war.”

“But-”

He did not let her finish the sentence, but pressed his lips against hers, pinning her down. When he pulled away, her eyes were closed.

“We will meet again”, she murmured.

 

_What happened after…_

As Norway was occupied by the Germans, Lukas and took his family and moved to Germany where Ludwig was supposed to keep them captive. Anna, on the other hand, fled to England with a letter from Lukas to Arthur, in which Lukas asked Arthur to make sure Anna would be safe.

About five years later, when the war ended, Lukas returned to Norway with his family, and met up with Anna in Oslo. There they learned Jonas had been captured very early, and that he had died in jail.

Anna and Lukas moved together, and shortly after they married. Together they had one child, a boy named Hans Ivar. He was to represent Tromsø.

Anna lived on for a long time, and stayed healthy most of it. When she grew old, she decided to move to the house of elders, so not the be a burden to the family. Lukas and Hans Ivar often dropped by to visit her, and she died a peaceful death at the respectable age of 94 years.

This time it took Lukas a short time to move on from his love, as he had experience with doing so, and even after the funeral he was able to smile, claiming he was happy for Anna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read. This might not have been what you expected, Lukas might have been a little too OOC inbetween, everything might not have been quite as I portrayed it, it might have been quite the clishé - but I'll just roll with that.


End file.
